


Ain't She Sweet

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [27]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: George has a nightmare and wets the bed while sleeping next to Pattie.
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Series: Beatles Omorashi [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Ain't She Sweet

One of the things George loved most was falling asleep next to his girlfriend, Pattie. She would always snuggle up close to him and hug him through the night, keeping him and his heart warm.

This one night, he did get to sleep next to Pattie, and he loved it oh so much. There was only one thing that could ruin it. And as luck would have it…

George shot up in the bed from his nightmare, his cold sweat giving him chills. He swallowed the spit that was puddled in his mouth and tried his best to calm down. But his heart continued to race. He looked over at Pattie, who was still sound asleep and felt himself become just a bit calmer. But as he settled back down and attempted to scoot closer to her, he felt something cold and wet under the sheets.

“There’s no way…” he whispered to himself as he slowly pulled back the covers to reveal the giant spot spread across the crotch of his pants and the bed below him and Pattie. “Oh, my God. Shit!”

He pulled the covers back up to mask the stench of it and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do. He could get up and try to clean it all before Pattie was awake. Or maybe he could sneak off, clean himself up, and pretend that it was Pattie who’d wet the bed. Whatever the case was, one thing was for certain: he didn’t want her to know.

He started to crawl out of the bed, but as he did, it squeaked, and Pattie rolled over in the bed, her eyes flickering open.

“George? Are you awake?” When she looked at him, he was halfway off of the bed, frozen like a deer in the headlights. “What are you doing?”

“Erm…” He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Now, he felt bad for trying to hide it from her, but he still couldn’t just say it.

“Is everything okay?” He only shook his head. “What’s the matter? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Pattie… I….”

She sat up, now worried, and when she did, she swore she could feel something underneath her. Just lifted up the covers to look and then gasped. “Oh, my.” She threw the covers in her hand off of the bed to inspect the damage. And that’s when she saw George’s pants.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking down so that Pattie didn’t see the tears now running down his face. “I didn’t mean to.”

The tears started to fall onto the bed, and before he knew it, there was a soft hand on his shoulder, urging him out of the bed. He hesitated. “George, come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

“B-but…” 

“Shh. Let’s go.” She walked next to him with a soft smile on her face as he near waddled to the bathroom, tears still slipping out of his eyes and falling to the floor beneath them. When they finally got there, George immediately started stripping out of his clothes, not even caring that Pattie was still watching. “Er, do you want to shower together or alone?”

“I’d rather be alone right now. I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright. I’m gonna take care of the bed, okay?” He nodded. “Alright. I’ll get you something to put on. Erm… actually, I’m not sure I have any more of your pyjamas here. Would you mind borrowing something of mine or…?”

“I don’t mind. Thanks for letting me.”

“Of course. Now clean yourself up, yeah?” He nodded.

~

By the time he was done, Pattie had already made the bed up and changed her own clothes, figuring she could shower in the morning. George walked into the room, dressed in a pair of matching pink shirt and pants.

“That’s cute,” Pattie laughed, getting up to hug him.

“It’s so shiny,” he replied, hugging her back, but she pulled back when she felt something through the thin material. “Sorry, I’m not wearing any… er, underwear.”

“Oh, right! I didn’t think of that. I don’t think I have anything you could…”

“It’s fine.” Then he got quiet, standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

“Hey, why don’t you come on back to bed?” She led him back to the bed, freshly made, and pulled him under the covers. She snuggled up next to him. “What happened?” she asked.

“What?”

“Do you know why you…?”

“Oh, er, I had a pretty bad nightmare. It’s really nothing. I promise.”

She gasped and hugged him once again. “Oh, Georgie. Oh, you must have been so scared. Oh, sweetie.” She buried her face in his chest. “If you have another nightmare, please wake me up. I don’t want you to be all worried and alone.”

“Pattie, I don’t want to wake you up. You don’t deserve that.”

“And you think you deserve to feel like that? Please promise that you’ll wake me up if it happens again.” He said nothing. “Please?”

“Fine. I’ll wake you up.”

“Thank you. Now good night, George. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
